1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for fixing a disc drive and a locking device thereof used for fixing a disc drive onto a host housing of computer, and particularly to a fixing mechanism for fixing a disc drive and a locking device does not require tools or screws.
2. Description of the Related Art
To fix a disc drive onto to a host housing of computer, the prior art usually locks the disc drive onto a disc drive frame in the host housing via screws. However, the space of the host housing located at the two sides of the disc drive is small and disassembling the disc drive from the host housing is inconvenient. In the prior art a step of locking screws in the fixing process needs to be taken and this requires a screwdriver. The assembling and disassembling process is time-consuming and troublesome and the screws are easily lost. Furthermore, if the screws are dropped on the motherboard and are not removed, the motherboard will short when the computer is turned on. Therefore, the computer will be damaged.